The Secret Circle Fanfiction
by RainTheWaterGirl
Summary: This is my idea of what would happen in the second season of the Secret Circle if there ever was one. Some of it probably wouldn't happen, but it's stuff i would like to see.


I turn around, looking for the voice, a shiver running down my spine. _I'm the only one down here, so where is that voice coming from?_ I think as I scan the room. I've been hearing things ever since Diana left. My hand grows uncomfortably warm. The hand marked with the Balcoin symbol. _**My**_ symbol, since I _**am**_ a Balcoin, thanks a lot dad, don't exactly want the dark magic coursing through my veins.

I sigh and go back to the potion I'd been making before the voice interrupted. It's only been a week, but I miss her so much. Diana _is_ my sister after all. Same evil dad, different clueless mothers, neither of which figured it out until it was too late. Half of me wishes that I hadn't come to live with my grandmother after my mom's death. The other half wouldn't have it any other way. At least I got to meet Diana, Adam, and Jake. They make this all worth it.

I put the last ingredient into my potion and store it in with the others. I've mostly been making potions all week and have about 34 finished ones stored wherever I found space. It keeps my mind off of the things I don't want to think about. The others have realized that I'm not coming with them to do stuff anymore and most of them stay out of the basement, knowing not to bother me while I'm working. Knowing not to bother me at all anymore.

But there are still a couple who just won't stay away. Both Adam and Jake have out of the basement and back into the world, but they fail each time. I'm not coming out, not until I'm ready to fight. Because I know I'll have to. My siblings are on their way. And this is a family reunion that should be avoided at all costs.

* * *

I've lost track of the days since I came down here, but, really, where else would I go? I'd be living alone. The adults in my family are all dead, leaving me and my siblings without anything but each other. But I don't want to see any of them, with the exception of Diana, whom I know would be on my side. She's really the only thing I have left, and she's gone. Went traveling around the world with her boyfriend.

There's no way to reach her, no way to ask when she's coming back. No way to tell her if something bad were to happen. And no way for either of us to know what's happening with the other.

I finish one last potion and memorize one more spell before I finally decide it's time to come out. I grab my book of shadows and store my potions on the shelves. Then, preparing myself, I turn towards the door and leave the dark that has become my home. The door creaks when I open it, and light floods in. I have to squint for a few moments before I get used to the light. The house is quiet other than the sound of me breathing. It's empty. No signs of life.

I walk around the once familiar space, now alien to me. This place brings back memories. _I stood there when they told me I'm a witch. Over there is the couch we had to tie Melissa up on when she was possessed. That's where Jake was when Adam and I drank a potion to save him._ The pain of remembering makes me long for Diana. Diana who left me here; who turned around and walked right out of my life. Diana, my best friend and loving sister.

I don't know how long I sit there, but the sound of someone coming snaps me out of my reverie. Adam appears in the doorway, staring at me in surprise. Adam...I still love him, but he dosen't love me anymore. My father took care of that.

"You came out." He says finally. I just nod. Adam hesitates before coming over to join me. "You've been down there a long time, we didn't think you were going to come back."

I nod again, not trusting myself to speak. If I do, it might be words I never want him to hear that come out. I look away before I can be tempted to just say them. An awkward silence fills the room.

He clears his throat in discomfort. "Well...welcome to the land of the living." With that, he turns to leave. Before he makes it to the door, my arms stop him. Without realizing it, I had run after him and wrapped him in a hug from behind. I step back, heat flaring in my cheeks.

"Sorry...I'll just, er, go home now. It's been awhile since I last slept in a bed." _Stupid. That was so lame. What a dumb thing to say._

"Right, you must be tired. Go get some rest." I dart around him like a rabbit running from a wolf. Something salty lands on my tongue and I stop running to reach up and brush my fingers against my cheek. They come away wet.

I stare at my hand, turning it over and back. My fingers curl, one at a time, towards my palm. I spin and strike out at the closest tree, knocking leaves into my hair and bruising my knuckles. I hate this. The despair that I will always love him but he will never again share those feelings. What's the point in trying to do the right thing when all it brings you is sorrow?

 _Adam..._


End file.
